1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method for manufacturing the same wherein a semiconductor laser is mounted on a submount via a solder in a junction-down manner, and in particular to a semiconductor device and method for manufacturing the same capable of securing higher dissipation characteristics and improving the yield.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor laser is mounted on a submount via a solder in a junction-up manner or a junction-down manner. When the chip width is shrunk for cost saving, the space for wire bonding avoiding contact with the light-emitting stripes is lost if the junction-up manner is used. Therefore, the junction-down manner is generally used (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-110203). In addition, since the junction-down manner has favorable heat dissipation characteristics, the properties of the chip at high power and/or high temperature can be improved.